


Под северным небом (мини-сборник стихов)

by Flying_Moth



Series: Стихи [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Folklore, Gen, Philosophy, Poetry, Russian Folklore, Songfic, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Moth/pseuds/Flying_Moth
Summary: Северные узоры, вьюжное настроение.
Series: Стихи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835215





	1. У Вороньего камня

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песнями финской фолк-группы Amorphis.

Вышел путник в ночи из родимого края.  
Нет дороги назад, снег следы засыпает.  
Видит — камень с златыми на нём письменами,  
И под ворона крик прочитал, приуныл.

Налево пойдёшь — увянешь в расцвете сил,  
Направо пойдёшь — в сердце вонзится нож,  
А прямо пойдёшь — неизвестность цвета чернил.


	2. Chapter 2

Не взрастить садов пышноцветных  
Под скупым заполярным солнцем,  
На земле неприветливой северной.

Только чайки кричат причитаючи  
Да бураны сквозят завываючи.  
Не взрастить здесь садов пышноцветных.


	3. Chapter 3

Зачем в холодных северных краях  
Карельские берёзы рвутся к небу?

Где солнце тонет за чертой земли,  
Где мхи болотные под снегом тихо дремлют.

Зачем на выступах холодных серых скал  
Гнездятся птицы, что на юг летают?

И север в душах их навек застрял,  
И нет приюта им на землях южных.

Зачем живёте здесь, о северные люди?  
Зачем влачите жизнь среди снегов?

Зачем вы дремлете под ветра дикий вой  
У берегов морей заледенелых?

Зачем в суровой ледяной ночи  
Полгода ждёте слабого рассвета?


End file.
